So Cold
by ISoundLikeARockstar
Summary: Permanent Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Just something I've been playing with in my spare time. I quite like how it turned out, actually. I don't know whether to continue it or what, but it kinda lends itself to being continued. I'll see what guys think. This chapter, or prologue, is Starfire-centric, but if I do decide to continue, it would be more of a whole team thing. I'm just not good at doing Starfire. Anyway...**

**Discalimer: They belong to DC and Warner Bros. :cries:**

**So Cild: Prologue thing...**

_She shivered and rubbed her arms. The sun shone down with it's burning rays, but she was still so cold. Cold inside. She ran a hand through her hair and shivered. _

_Her eyes searched around the park. Ice. Everything and everyone. So cold. Covered in ice. Looking down at her suddenly numb hands, she saw ice clambering over her fingers, over her knuckles, along her wrists and up her arms. It covered her legs too. Ice. Glistening in the light. So cold. The ice covered her mouth. It froze her inside. So cold..._

Starfire sat up in bed, rubbing her arms and legs. Her teeth chattered like she'd just been outside in the snow. As far as she knew, it wasn't snowing. In fact, they'd had an unusually warm winter. And even now, the beginning of January, it was very mild weather.

Running a hand through her hair, Star swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the window. Pulling back the bright pink curtains, she could clearly the snow flakes dancing past her window, and when she looked down, a thin layer of snow was covering the ground.

Closing the curtains again, Star stood in her room, rubbing her thawing arms and thinking. A fierce gust of wind hit the tower, making everything creak.

Star did not like this at all. In the dark, and in forbidding weather such as this, the tower became a very foreboding place. What with all it's dark corridors and shadowy corners.

Starfire crept through the tower, making her way to Raven's room. Raven was almost as foreboding as the tower, but at least she could keep her company. She knocked lightly on the metal door, and twiddled her thumbs, waiting for an answer.

The door opened, showing a disgruntled Raven. Her face softened slightly when she saw Starfire. She had obviously been expecting Beast Boy or Cyborg.

"My friend Raven, I do not wish to be a bother to you. But I was wondering if I could stay with you for a short while." Star twiddled her thumbs, an obvious sign of nervousness. "It is just that I had a frightening dream and... I do not wish to be alone..." She trailed off.

Raven opened the door a little wider and cocked her head. "Come in. But be quiet. I would like to sleep tonight."

Starfire nodded and gave Raven a slight, almost soft hug. "Thank you friend Raven."

Starfire was used to the creepyness of Raven's room, but tonight it did not seem so bad. She dropped off to sleep, no longer feeling cold, but rather, comforted by friends kind and uncharcteristic gesture.

**As always, review damnit! You got this far, it won't kill you...  
Umbra**


	2. Chapter 2 The Abyss

**Alright! Chapter two. You ready? I put a lot of thought into it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, never will be :cries:**

Chapter two – The Abyss

Raven watched her friend, who was curled on her bed, dreaming. Starfire was not the kind of person to have nightmares. No, that was usually more Raven's domain.

The half demon pondered over the possible meaning. She had been slightly perplexed when Star had told her what had happened. Ice... Indeed, it was snowing outside, but Star's dream was linked to ice, not snow...

Raven quietly got off the bed and walked over to her bookshelf, her finger running over the titles there, scanning for the spines for the book she wanted.

'Dreams and their connection to the human psyche.' Yes, granted, Star wasn't human, but her brain functioned like a humans, so it was still relevant.

She flipped the book to the index and scanned the page. Ice. There it was. Page 135.

Isolation... yada yada yada. Feeling alone. Hmm, none of them sounded like Starfire at all. But then again, Starfire wasn't the type to come to Raven for comfort either. She usually sought out Robin or Beast Boy. Seeking their embrace and warmth. But instead she chose Raven's cold acceptance and icy comfort.

Strange. Starfire had changed in many ways over the last year since the defeat of Trigon. All of them had. Star was no longer as innocent or naive. Raven was no longer so isolated, choosing instead to socialize more. Robin, no longer so obsessive. BB had grown up. Dramatically so. And Cyborg had taken his role as the oldest Titan very seriously.

Raven sat on the floor, her back to the wall, closing her eyes. Indeed, the Titans had grown up. It was inevitable. Facing what they did everyday. Death around every corner. And the acceptance that this could be the day you die. It was impossible for it not weigh on your mind. The Titans had been witness to many horrors. And who knew... more were to come.

Raven shivered, as if she'd only noticed her room was cold. She usually liked it that way. But this was freezing. She crawled into her bed, Star's feet near her head, snuggling under her covers and promptly fell asleep.

- - - - - -

The alarm rang, what seemed like only second later. Starfire and Raven sat up, bleary eyed, wiping sleep snot from their eyes.

There was a loud bang on the door. Luckily for Raven, her room was right next to Robin's. "Come on Raven." The door swished open and Robin looked bewildered at the sight of both the girls in one room. In Raven's room, no less, which confused him even more. "Uhhh..."

Starfire glided out of the room and down the stairs, looking much happier than before. Robin threw Raven a questioning glance.

"She had a nightmare." Raven clarified, before phasing through the floor, leaving a confused Boy Wonder in her wake.

- - - - - -

At the high tech, top secret lab (that are always getting broken into) the Titans found a surprising scene.

The whole building was black. As in pitch black. Not a shadow or glow of light could be found. The full moon's glow couldn't penetrate the dense shadows that surrounded the building.

Starfire glided over to the building and held up a lit up green hand to the shadows, but it's fiery emerald light couldn't break the shadowy grip on the building. "Most curious." She said, inspecting the black darkness.

Raven walked over to where Starfire was floating. She stuck her finger into the place where there should have been a door. Her finger slipped through the darkness like it was water.

Raven motioned to the others, and opened the hidden door with her own dark energy.

Stepping inside, there was nothing to see. Pitch black greeted them, followed by a series of muttered profanities. Robin wrenched his foot out from under Cyborg's and glared into the darkness. "Beast Boy, Raven and I will try find where this is coming from. Cy and Starfire, stay here and guard the door. Uh, so don't move, so you don't lose the door."

There were mutters of ascent. Beast Boy's change into a bat was heralded by a series of high pitched squeaks.

Robin and Raven followed the squeaks, occasionally bumping into one another.

But soon, there was a light, at the end of the tunnel, so to speak. All the three Titans could do was aim for that light. When they walked into the glow, they blinked, suddenly hit with the brightness of the main lab, holding many different solutions and technologies.

In the middle of that room was a boy, nearly a man, of around seventeen, with bright blonde hair. That was all the Titans could see, as his back was turned to them, hunched over the work bench.

Robin cocked his head and spoke up. "Who are you?"

The boy turned and Raven's breath caught in her throat (No this story isn't RaeOC). His face looked like it had been carved by Michaelangelo. He was truly beautiful. High cheekbones, classical nose, sensual mouth, and deep, bottomless black eyes, as penetrating as the shadows that wrapped the building.

The boy's perfect lips curved into a disdainful smirk. "I'm Abyss. And if you don't mind. I'm going to steal this junk. So if you wouldn't mind moving out of my way."

He walked to wards the door, but was halted by Raven's dark energy. "We do mind."

Abyss' smirk widened. "Too bad for you." His black eyes sparkled for a second, and then the whole lab was plunged into darkness.

Raven swore loudly and phased out of the room, and building, outside.

Abyss started slightly when she appeared in front of him. "So you control darkness, huh? Very impressive I'm sure." Raven monotoned, trying not to let her temper rise. She never admit it, but she hated it when the bad guys got away.

The arrogant thief smiled. "You have no idea."

Darkness wrapped itself around Raven, leaving Abyss with a clear escape. By the time she had gotten clear of it, the building was bathed in moonlight again and her friends had emerged, looking disorientated.

Raven swore again. How had she managed to let his pretty face distract her? It wouldn't happen again,because, as she'd seen, a demon lurked beneath that flawless exterior.

**How'd ya like it? Review anyway! Go on... Just press the button. I dare ya!  
You'reJustJealousCozISoundLikeARockstar**


	3. Chapter 3 Confusion and confrontation

**Wow! I love you guys, you're all so nice :hugs: Anyway... What do you think of Abyss? Is he a good enough villain. Tell moi! **

Chapter three- Confusion and confrontation

Robin was worried. And confused. He was by no means the ladies man everyone thought he was. He probably knew less about what was going on in women's minds than Beast Boy, and that's saying something.

So Raven's behavior at the top secret science lab (that really wasn't very secret at all) perplexed him. He wasn't used to the cool, calm sorceress being so... flustered. She was angry, obviously, about the man who called himself Abyss getting away, but why...? He did not know the answer to this question.

And not knowing the answer was not something he was used to.

Sitting on the sofa in the living room of Titans Tower, Robin had a clear view of what was happening around the room.

Raven was sat on the far side of room ,reading, as usual, but Robin could see something very un-Ravenlike. He could see the anger in her eyes, bubbling away in those violet irises.

Her fingers flipped the pages of the book, 'Mansfield Park' by Jane Austen, roughly, until one of the page ripped slightly from her vigor. She closed the book with a dull thunk, slammed it on the seat next to her and got up, storming off to her room.

The Titans exchanged glances, raising their eyebrows.

Yes, Raven was not acting like herself.

- - - - - - -

Robin's fingers flew over the keyboard of the computer. Two windows were open on the computer screen. One was the Jump City Police Department's criminal database, which Robin was currently using to search for any mention of an Abyss.

The second was the Gotham Police Department vigilante database. There were so many in Gotham, that the Police had to set up a way to record them all. Consequently, the most well known vigilante, Batman, was also the one with the least information on.

Robin needed to know more about Raven, and since he met her crime-fighting in Gotham, it was only logical that the PD would have some kind of information about her. Hmm, that's what you would think. Unfortunately, all the database told him was her approximate height, weight and sex. Well, he already knew that.

His fist hit the keyboard, fracturing some of the keys. Raven perplexed him in so many ways, he didn't think were possible. You could say that the mystery did hold a slight attraction to him, but nothing more than that. Robin knew how dangerous it was to have romantic connections to any kind of villain or hero or meta-human. Especially a half-demon. He had learnt that from Batman. He would not have his life screwed up over a girl. And that included Starfire and Raven and even Batgirl. Yes, Robin was no fool.

However, he was stumped. He knew very little about raven's mysterious background. Well, apart from the fact that her father was an inter-dimensional demon that tried to take over this universe and she was raised in another dimension called Azarath. Apart from that, he knew nothing. Oh, and that she was a terrible cook and her favorite color was blue. And he strongly suspected that she'd been lying about the color thing to make him leave her alone.

Raven was an enigma. One he would crack, even if it took all year. Which knowing Raven, it would.

- - - - - -

Robin grabbed the phone from beside his bed and dialed in a number he used very infrequently. In fact, he believed to have only used it once.

"Speedy of Titans East here. How may I be of service?"

Robin chuckled into the phone. "I see your phone manners have gotten better."

There was a pause. "Robin? Why are you calling? Don't you usually use the communicators?"

"Yes, but I thought that you would prefer our conversation to remain between us."

Another pause. Robin was sure he could hear footsteps, and then the shutting of a door. "Well, what would this conversation consist of?" Speedy's voice sounded guarded, ready to defend himself.

"I already know about you and Raven." Silence. "And I really don't care." A sigh of relief. "But I've gotta ask..."

"Yes?"

"Why?"

Speedy sighed on the other end of the phone. "So many reasons. Her beauty, her grace, her intelligence..." Robin was quite amazed. He had always thought Speedy liked Starfire. That was until he found out about Raven and his little... indiscretion.

"I haven't spoken to her in a year, you know." Speedy added.

Robin smiled to himself. "Well, if you help me, I might be able to put in a good word for you. Or get someone else to."

"Really?" Speedy's voice brightened.

"All, I want to know, is if you know what Raven's real name." Robin stated, waiting with baited breath. He did not expect Speedy to give it to him.

"Why do you want to know that?" Speedy asked slowly.

Robin sighed. He'd been afraid of this. "I want to know more about her."

"And for it you'll..."

"Yup."

Silence. A thinking silence. "Raven Roth. Her real name is Raven Roth. But I swear, Dick, if you tell her it was me..."

Dick, or Robin chuckled. "Don't worry, Roy. It's safe with me. Just like mine is with you."

**I am, primarily, a RobRae shipper. However, SpeedyRae also appeals to me. Of course I'd prefer Speedy with me... XD But yes, this will be A SpeedyRae story. But not RobStar. I will die before I write that pairing. Anyway... review!  
You'reJustJealousCozISoundLikeARockstar **


	4. Chapter 4 Frozen Shadows

**You guys are awesome. I love you all! Yayz! I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and didn't get into family arguments (like me, ahem...) Anyway... on with the show!  
Disclaimer: The titans aren't mine (sob). Abyss is technically mine (but raeandrob4eva and u don't need to know or both in love with him) and Meghira is Raeandrob4eva's character (of herself). I'm just making up her personality as I go, and tweaking her slightly to match my story line. However... she is primarily Megg's. I only created Abyss and the plotline.  
**

**Chapter four – Frozen Shadows**

Picking at her black nails, Meghira sighed, waiting for her partner in literal crime. She did not like waiting, especially for that no good arse-hole who was _two fucking hours late_! Her big black boots rested on the coffee table in Abyss' spacious living room.

Hey, being a part-time criminal and part-time computer genius paid. And helped Meghira live comfortably as well. Most of the time she crashed at his place, eating all his food. He deserved it, she reasoned as she ate another bag of Cheetos.

Speak of the devil, Abyss finally dragged his ass into the apartment at 10pm, a bag of stolen computer equipment loaded onto his back.

"Only two hours late." Meghira remarked snidely. "Run into any trouble?"

Abyss leveled his bottomless eyes with hers. "The Titans again. Nothing I can't handle."

Meghira tutted, crossing her arms, making sure her disgust show on her face. "You get to have all the fun. Get all the goods. What about me, eh?"

"What about you?" Abyss replied, cold as ever, pulling his swag bag off his shoulder. "You'd only get in my way."

Growling, Meghira snarled. "How would you know? You've never seen me. Never let me come along. Though," she added, thinking, "I don't see why you should stop me. You don't hold any power over me."

Abyss laughed. "Sure I do."

"What?"

His smile grew wider as he tapped his nose. "The power of attraction, Meggie dearest."

Meghira's glare turned to surprise. Then to rage. She strode over to where he stood and grab the beautiful boy around his neck, lifting him off the ground. Ice crept from her fingers and wound its way around his neck, making him gasp for breath.

"You have no idea what I could do to you, little boy. So watch your words." She snarled viciously and dropped him to the floor, shattering the ice that encased his neck. "And don't forget, _Zane_, that I know a very important piece of information, that I'm sure the Titans would love to know."

Zane rubbed his neck gingerly and stood slowly. "You wouldn't do that. I could do the same for you."

Meghira smirked. "I'm just a petty thief, at the moment. I'm not even on their radar. Unlike you." Her icy gray eyes turned on him. "But, if you agree to let me join you, maybe I will be."

Zane sighed, turning to his pile of gadgets. Then he spoke up. "Later tonight. Midnight, in fact, we're going to get the Titans themselves. In their own tower." He chuckled to himself. "I bet they have heaps of gadgets."

"Whatever, nerd."

- - - - - - - -

Meghira made ice patterns on the window of the Titans Tower. She spelt out a Latin word in ice. HORRIFERA.

Abyss came up behind her, looking over her shoulder at the word. He raised an eyebrow. "And what the hell does that mean?"

"Horrifera." Meghira repeated. "Shudders of cold."

"Appropriate."

Meghira smirked. "Did you take care of security?"

"Of course." Abyss replied, flashing her a cocky smile. "I short circuited the system and cut power, all without Cyborg knowing."

Meghira rolled her eyes. "Of course, nerd boy." She cracked her knuckles and returned the grin. "Can we start stealing already?"

- - - - - - - -

Meghira stuck her hand onto the frame around Robin's door, icing it shut. It would hold them for while. She joined Abyss who was waiting for at the bottom of the corridor, coating the hall in shadows as she made her way down.

"Let's see them get through that." Abyss remarked in a low voice.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Meghira asked.

"Slow them down. I'll take care of the rest."

"Great." Meghira huffed as he took of down the hallway, towards the main computer room. "I'm a fucking guard dog."

- - - - - - -

A bo staff wrenched open the door closest to Megg. She stood from her place where she'd been sat, dozing. Touching a hand to the floor, the walkway of the corridor was covered in a sheet of ice. It would have glistened, if there had been any light. She heard swearing and a thud, telling her that Robin had found the ice.

The Titans posed very little threat. They couldn't see, and they couldn't stand up. Sure, some of them could fly. But what's the point of flying when you can't see?

Someone slid across the icy floor and landed at Meghira's black booted feet.

"Boy Wonder, huh?" Horrifera mused. "I don't see what's so 'wonderful' about you."

Robin tried to get up, but placing a huge boot in the middle of his back, Meghira held him down and iced his body to the floor.

There was a shout from downstairs. "I got it! Let's go!"

Meghira smiled and twinkled her fingers mockingly at Robin, who was struggling on the floor, and ran off to meet up with her partner.

**Did I do her justice? Did I do him justice? I know I made the Titans seem stupid, but in the shows, they always lose to start with, and then win at the end, when everything looks impossible. Every episode. So yeah... Anyway... REVIEW OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MY SWORD! Mwahahahah!**

**You'reJustJealousCozISoundLikeARockstar **


	5. Chapter 5 Strange Emotions

**I'm very happy with the last chapter and the response. I'm so glad you guys liked it!  
Disclaimer: Sadly, the petition for me to own the Titans didn't go through. I know. It's sad. But at least I own Abyss. Yes, the hot one that u don't need to know is stalking... But I don't own Meghira, she's raeandrob4eva's. **

**Chapter 5 – Strange Emotions**

Starfire did not understand humans. Their emotions were so... strange. Unlike her people, they could feel many things at once. The naive alien did not understand it at all.

For instance, her best friend, was acting very strangely indeed. She was angry, Star could tell. But underneath the anger.. there was determination? How could those emotions mix? They seemed so different. You could not get where you wanted with anger fueling you, not in Starfire's experience.

Starfire had read a book about angels, and if she had not known that angels did not steal, she would have believed that the criminal Abyss was one. He certainly did look it. His escape had angered Raven and Robin too, it seemed. Cyborg too was angered at the stealing of his metal objects and the 'game station' that had been smashed. Star couldn't really see what the fuss was about. In her mind, Cy could easily make more. And the 'game station' was just a box.

Yes, humans were confusing, getting so upset over a box.

- - - - - -

"Friend Raven?"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment Star."

"Well... I was just wondering if I could help you."

"Not really Star."

"Oh. Okay. . ."

All these humans and their strange emotions. The Tower was very quiet, and Star was bored with all their brooding.

She just wanted to have fun! Was that such a terrible thing? The Titans used to find that easy. There was always at least one person who'd 'hang out' with her. Usually Beast Boy or Cyborg. But not this time.

But when Star was wandering past the computer room, with one salvaged computer sitting on a very bare bench, she heard (and saw) a conversation that intrigued her greatly.

Peeking around the door, she saw Robin and Raven leaning over the computer screen, looking over various data.

Robin cleared his throat. "I was thinking, Raven, that since we were having some... difficulties catching Abyss..." He paused at Raven's glared, then decided to ignore it. "I thought we could call in some back up from Titans East."

Raven continued typing. "Oh? Who did you have in mind."

Star could easily detect the steel that laced itself within her dark friends monotone.

"Ummm, Speedy?"

Starfire had never heard he leader sound so... nervous? That was a strange emotion too. She herself, never got nervous. Well, hardly ever.

Raven drew in a sharp breath and flushed red. This was a new one for Starfire. She had never before witnessed her seemingly cold friend blushing! And over a boy! Oh, this was very joyous indeed.

"And why would Speedy be any better than... Bumblebee?" Raven asked, choosing a safe, non-male member of Titans East.

Robin sighed. "Because Speedy has more experience in detective work." He explained slowly, as if to a child. "He can help us tracking down Abyss and Horrifera. And finding out who they are."

Raven was getting very flustered. The keyboard exploded. "Fine! Do what you want! I don't care." With that she flounced out of the room, conveniently not noticing an eavesdropping Starfire.

Star almost giggled in delight. This was perfect! She could perform the getting together of raven and Speedy and then Raven would be happy!

The young alien did not realize what dangerous ground she was stepping on. But we'll let her figure that out for herself...

**Short, I know. But what do you think? Did I capture Starfire's personality well? I think that some fanfics make her too serious. They forget her playfulness. Anyway... review! Coz I told you to!  
Brenna (my pen name is too long)**


	6. Chapter 6 You're rasing the dead in me

**Please excuse this fic. I've been listening to lurve songs... In fact, I've been listening to 'The Humpty Dumpty Love Song' by Travis, which is cute, but sad.  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans. Do own Abyss/Zane. Don't own Meghira (but she is awesome, aye?) **

**Chapter 6 – You're raising the dead in me**

Raven sat on her bed and tried to calm herself. It had been a year! Why was she so worried? A year was a long time by any teenager's standards. Many things could happen in a year. Most people could move on in a year. Why couldn't she!

Burying her head in hands, Raven desperately tried to hold back the tears that stung her eyes. Then a thought hit her like lightning, and she sat bolt upright, her despair turning to anger. Robin. He knew about... what had happened. He had to! Damn that nosy little twerp.

He was sticking his mask where it didn't belong again. Well, she'd just have to stop him, wouldn't she. And try to meditate. At this rate, with her emotions doing dances around her head, she'd soon make the Tower explode. Azar, how she hated her human side. And her demon side too, for that matter.

Yes, after she had meditated she would come up with a plan. She could survive his coming. She would. She was stronger than that.

He was just a boy!

Silly girl, we all know there isn't such a thing as _just _a boy.

- - - - - -

The Tower was quiet. Unusually quiet. It disconcerted Raven. But of course, not one to pass up the offer of silence, she meditated, trying to drain the unwanted stress from her shoulders...

And then it was broken by loud laughing and joking of her team mates. They were sounding happy. Very happy. For someone who had their game station stolen two days ago...

Part of a conversation floated up to meet her ears. "It's great to have you have you here Speedy!"

Raven fell out of her floating position, and hit the floor hard.

She stood, groaning, rubbing her ass and generally pissed off.

Now, obviously, Raven was no idiot. She knew that Robin knew about her and Speedy (following me still?) and their little liaison. And if he knew about their relationship, then he would also know how non-existent it was. And if he was the kind and loyal friend he kept trying to convince everyone he was, he would've told her about Speedy coming to the Tower!

True he did. But he neglected to tell her when.

Stupid shit-head.

Never thinking of anything but his stupid 'justice'. Stuff justice! Raven's pride was on the line here!

There was a soft knock on Raven's door. Raven pressed the button to open the door, revealing a peppy Starfire, smiling brightly.

"Friend Raven! Will you come join me in welcoming Friend Speedy?" She almost squealed.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. What was she so happy about? Did she like Speedy? Raven's stomach turned over at the thought. No. No, she couldn't. Could she.

The dark girls cheeks flushed and she shook her head. "Uh, no that's okay, Star."

But Starfire did not listen to her answer, but grabbed raven's arm and dragged her down to the living room. Let's face it, who can compete with alien strength?

Struggling, blushing and protesting Starfires treatment of her, Raven was dragged into the main room of Titans Tower.

All eyes turned on them. Star smiled and Raven desperately wished the ground would come up and swallow her.

Like we'd be that kind.

Speedy smiled brightly. "Hey Raven."

"Uh..." Raven stuttered. "Hey..."

Raven's mind berated her. Why was she so nervous? Why was she so... It continued. "I think I'm gonna-" Raven started before she was cut of abruptly by her leader.

"We were thinking of going out for a meal, Rae. Not pizza. You should come." The Titans were looking at her expectantly. Willing her to come.

"I don't know.." Raven started again, before being cut of, once again, this time by Star.

The young alien pulled out the ultimate tools of destruction. Puppy dog eyes. "Oh, you must come, Friend Raven. I would be lonely being the only female of the party."

Raven sighed. "Fine. But I'm not sitting next to Beast Boy... Watching him eat is enough to make anyone sick."

The Titans laughed appreciatively and dragged her to the car, glad they had finally convinced the goth girl to come with them.

- - - - - -

All the way through dinner, Raven could feel his eyes on her. She couldn't see him looking at her, thanks to that damned mask, but she knew he was watching her. And with her hood up, hiding in the shadows, Raven had to confess she was watching him too.

Speedy seemed to have a charisma that attracted Raven. As the cliche goes, like a moth to the flame.

Conversation flowed around that table, with much laughter, but Raven couldn't bring herself to join in. She instead decided to stare at the lovely white table cloth. It was so interesting. Really.

Star tried desperately to start up conversation with Raven, but the sorceress was having none of it. She was sullen, brooding and moody. Of course, the Titans were used to her being that way. But it was different this time.

By the time they were walking out, everyone had stopped trying to animate Raven, forgotten about her. Except him.

He could never ignore her.

**Very sappy, I know. :sigh: I tried. Review or die! Or maybe just maimed. Or kicked a bit... Review!  
Peace out,  
Brenna**


	7. Chapter 7 Make Up Your MInd

**:sobs: I love you guys! You're so awesome! I'm such a review whore... geez. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have 3 excuses. 1) I was working 2) writers block 3) I was too busy with my boyfriend (hehehe) and (yes I know I said 3 but..) 4) My parents have gone to England for a holiday. Anyway, read and enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Only Abyss and the plotline. Meghira is raeandrob4eva's. She is kindly lending her out to me. :wink:**

**Chapter 7 – Why can't you make up your mind?**

He'd been watching her all night. He couldn't help himself! She was simply so intoxicating. Everything about her mesmerized him. The way her hair caught the light. The sparkle of her deep, bottomless eyes. The curve of her mouth.

Yes, Speedy was in love. Well and truly. Head over heels. Love.

And, maybe this was just him reading into stuff too much, but it seemed to him, that Raven, dark, reclusive Raven, was in love with him too.

Sure, she was always quiet, but tonight, it had been a different quiet. Usually, she cracked dry, cynical and sarcastic jokes. Insulted Beast Boy. And quietly listened to the rest of the team. But tonight... it'd been like she'd been tuned out from everything. But when the dim light of the restaurant reached under her cloak, he glimpsed her blushing face. She knew he was watching her.

Smiling as he reached the guest bedroom, Speedy felt extremely pleased. He'd made her blush! She must feel something for him. She had to.

Because as hard as he tried, and no matter how corny it sounded, he couldn't imagine being without her.

But what to do know, for that was the question. Should he... pursue her? No, that wasn't right. Raven wasn't a woman to be pursued. She had to be treated like a lady.

By this point, even I was groaning at Speedy's cheesiness, but that's just him, isn't it? Anyway, back to his musings...

So our young hero (:ahem:) set out on his mighty quest (:ahem ahem:) to find his dark princess (okay I'll stop now).

**Changing P.O.V – Raven**

Raven sat where all good romantic scenes take place. The rooftop. But Raven wasn't in the mood for romance. True, she was doing something very uncharacteristic. She was pining. But that couldn't be helped, and anyway, she had more important things to worry about. Like Abyss and Horrifera. They were dangerous, they needed to be brought in.

Oh Gods, she was sounding like Robin.

But raven was picky about certain things and if she didn't get her meditation... well, let's just say that the next person to disturb her would be subject to a fate worse than death.

The door creaked and footsteps were heard. "Uh, Rae?"

Raven's eyes screwed up tight as the TV ariel exploded, scattering metal shards over the asphalt roof top. Aw crap.

"Are you okay Raven?"

Why did he have to keep talking? The back up generator flew apart.

"Now... isn't a good time..." She chocked out, her throat closing with emotion.

Speedy scratched the back of his head, a sheepish look playing on his features. "Look, Rae, I'm sorry. I never meant to... well... hurt you..."

Tentatively, one eye opened, a slight sigh escaping her lungs.

"But it's been six months and you haven't even emailed! Which is the most impersonal methods of communication ever."

A small smile snuck onto her lips.

"But, geez Rae. I haven't been able to get you out of my head! Six months thinking of nothing but you! It does terrible things to a guy's ego you know?"

Chuckling quietly within the confines of her hood, Raven's face softened.

"And I just... I just want to know how _you _feel."

That was the question. How did she feel?

"Speedy-"

"Roy."

"Roy then. I... I don't know... anything! This whole thing is so," Raven paused, "So unknown to me. I need sometime."

Damn, that was so lame. She basically told him to get lost. Oh damn. This was not going well.

But Roy wasn't taking no for an answer. A smile crept over his face. The kind of smile that makes you wonder what they're thinking.

He strode over the asphalt, pulling Raven to her feet. In a move of impulse, he grabbed her around the waist and lay his lips on hers. Only for a second, but long enough to get across his point.

"Get back to me with that, kay?"

**Heh heh heh. I'm sooo evil. On a parting note, I would like to know if anyone would like to be my beta : ) Well that's all I gotta say except... REVIEW!  
Peace out,  
Brenna. **


	8. Chapter 8 Harder to Breathe

**OMG For once it didn't take me like, an era to update! Aren't you proud? XD I love your reviews! I am /the/ review whore. And no one tell you different. Thanks for fueling my addiction!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Only Abyss and the plotline. Meghira is raeandrob4eva's. She is kindly lending her out to me. :wink:**

**Chapter 8 – Harder to Breathe**

After such a mild start, winter hit Jump City with a bang. Snow clung to every crevice and windowsill of the city and held on with an icy grip that refused to let go, despite a few sunny, blue skied days. It wrapped itself around the buildings like a straitjacket, restricting even criminals from doing their dirty work.

A lull in the criminal underworld allowed the Titans to get their tower back up and running, fitted with upgraded equipment, and more defenses than Fort Knox.

And then the Titans found themselves bereft of activity. The loudest noises in the Tower, namely Beat Boy and Cyborg, were sick of the games they'd played many times over, unable to get out to buy new ones. The creaking of the heavy punch bag had stopped, as Robin had been reprimanded for making his knuckles bleed. Excessive training was not good for a person so young. Since Speedy had gone back to Steel City to analyse the data he'd collected, Raven spent a lot of her time, staring into space and, when no one was around, smiling to herself.

And Starfire... actually, where was Starfire? None of the others had seen her for a while. In fact there'd be hardly any sign of life from, apart from the disappearing mustard.

But Starfire, alive and well, was doing something usually only reserved for the slightly more... obsessive members of the Titans. She was patrolling the city.

Her alien blood kept her body warm as she floated around the ice wrapped city. The streets were barren apart from the occasional police man, cursing the fact that he got the short straw in the draw for patrol.

But Starfire was not searching for criminals. She was searching for an answer. Cliche, I know. But that poor girl's head had been plagued by the memory of _that_ dream. The ice in that dream... that nightmare, had been colder than the three moons are Bornarg (i.e. Very very very cold).

Unfortunately, Starfire's sleuthing skills weren't the best, and she was having trouble tracking down the one person she thought would be able to help her. Horrifera. True, she was a criminal, but she was the only person Starfire thought could help her.

And at the moment, Star needed all the help she could get.

- - - - - -

"I'm sick of you taking up my house!"

"Pft. At least I clean your house."

"And then eat all my food! Plus you could hardly call the toilet 'clean'. It's covered in ice! It's like crapping in a freezer!"

"You know I have troubles controlling my powers!"

"I manage fine, why can't you? It's not just your powers that are out of control! It's you!"

A silence fell over the flat. Both stood facing each other, angry faces, defensive stances, heavy breathing the only sound. Meghira closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "Fine. Fine."

Walking to the sofa she picked up a bag, filled with her things, then she turned and walked out of the door, leaving Zane behind her, his face in his hands.

- - - - - -

The snow made crunching sounds underneath her boots as she trekked around the city. Homeless was something Meghira did not want to be. Of course, it seemed like there was no other option for her.

There was a sound of air moving and someone landed next to her. She turned to see a Titan... Starshine? Some bullshit or other. "Here to take me in?" She asked, eyes as cold as the snow that surrounded her.

"I do not wish to apprehend you, Criminal Horrifera. I merely wish to gain your help." Starfire's eyes were sincere, but Meghira had learnt not to trust a soul.

She continued walking, knowing the alien would follow her. "Yeah, well I'm not exactly in a helping mood right now." She was closed, unwilling.

Starfire was desperate. The nightmare had been plaguing her waking thoughts and sleeping dreams. She did not want to worry her friends with this minor fact. Raven had enough on her mind and she doubted anyone else would listen. "Please. You're the only one that might be able to help me."

Meghira glanced at the alien again. "Help you? Just you? Not the Titans? Cuz you know I wont rat."

Star shook her head. "I do not wish to make you do the furry rodent-ing. I have been having a repercussion of REM sleep-"

"A dream?"

"Yes, a dream. And I have been thinking that maybe your services would be helpful in unraveling my dilemma?"

Meghira took a moment to translate Star's words then answered. "So you've been having a dream... or nightmare, that you think might have something to do with me?"

Starfire nodded and told her the dream. Meg sat down for a moment on a cold step and looked up at her. "Feeling isolated, little Titan?" She smirked.

"Not at all! Our group is very happy indeed!" She bit her lip and continued. "I am worried about what the occurance of you and your friend is doing to my friends. You are a mystery that they cannot solve at is most straining on their minds. I do not want them to worry!" Starfire stopped. Why was she telling a criminal all these things what had possessed her to do such a thing?

Meghira smiled at the alien. "I'd love to help you toots, but I gotta find somewhere to leave. You see, Abyss kicked me out. Tough cookies." She stood, slinging her bag back onto her shoulder and beginning to walk away.

"Please! I'll do anything!" Starfire pleaded.

Meghira smirked. "Anything, huh?"

**Cliffy! Hahahaha! Aren't you all dying? Well if you aren't, you should be! Review or vultures will rip out your liver like Prometheus (hehehe Classical Studies XD).  
Peace out,  
Brenna**


	9. Chapter 9 My Trust, My Heart

**God, guys, you're gonna HATE me for this chapter. Seriously. :sobs: but it must be done. And I hope you'll forgive me for it later, when I make it all better again.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Only Abyss and the plotline. Meghira is raeandrob4eva's. She is kindly lending her out to me. :wink:**

**Chapter 9 – You break my trust, You break my heart**

Raven had been walking around the tower for weeks now in state of delirious happiness. It scared Beast Boy, frankly. It just wasn't... normal! Where was the old Raven gone? He always kind of liked her jokes, though he'd never tell her that, it just encourage her. And we don't want that now, do we? (N/A: Author giggles at herself.)

But Beast Boy had noticed that for the last week, Speedy hadn't called. Now, BB wasn't usually the kind of person to notice things like that. It was, ahem, Robin and Cyborg who pointed it out to him. 

But now that they'd told him, he noticed a definite drop in Raven's mood. She'd started snapping at him again. But not in the good, sarcastic way. In the bad, Trigon's daughter way. Not good at all. And though BB would never admit it, he did care for Raven. Ew, not like that, guys. More in a brotherly way. They'd lived together a few years now, and you get attached to a person. You look out for them. She was a big sister to all of them, a shoulder to cry on.

And in this brotherly way, BB worried about Raven, the way all the others did too. He could see it on their faces when Raven skulked passed, getting a book or cup of tea before retreating to her room once again.

But unlike them, BB was going to do something about her mood. He'd sought out Speedy for her! Then maybe, she'd have the same respect for him that he did for her.

BB hovered over his telephone in his room. Slightly grimy from the leftover pizza he'd scraped of it, but in perfect working order.

Would Raven hate him for butting into her business, or truly be pleased her cared? Taking a deep breath, BB picked up the phone and speed-dialed the Titans East number.

"Hello. Titans East. How may I help you?" Aqualad asked.

BB smiled. "Hey! Aqua! It's Gar, do you think you could put me through to Speedy?"

Down the phone, Beast Boy could practically hear Aqualad nodding. "Sure I'll just put you through. But ring me later, okay buddy?"

"Sure thing." And then there was silence, until ringing started again.

"Hi." Asinine giggle. "This is Speedy's room." More giggles.

BB frowned. "Uh, who's this?"

More giggles. "This is Speedy's girlfriend, Cheshire." Giggle. "Didn't you know?"

A sleepy voice could be heard in the background. "Who is it, babe?"

With horror, BB slammed down the phone. What was that bastard thinking! Messing with Raven like that? What a jerkoff!

It slowly sunk in, exactly what this meant. Should he tell Raven? Tell Robin to tell Raven? He was way closer to her. And.. well, he didn't do well with confrontation. Emotional confrontation, obviously. He didn't want to be responsible for breaking Raven's heart! Maybe Speedy would stop...

Thoughts spun around the poor green boy's head. Torn between doing the right thing and not hurting his friend.

He needed advice, badly. And there was only one person he trusted enough to give him advice, and that was his best friend.

- - - - - - -

"Hey Cyyyyyyy?" Beast Boy asked, grinning.

The metal man looked up from his car and cocked his eyebrow. "What do you want now, BB?"

BB looked down, rubbing his foot in the dirt, looking innocent. "Nothing... Well..."

Cyborg sighed and put away his tools. "Money? Something repairing... You didn't break something did you? You didn't break the Gamestation, did you?" He asked, jumping to conclusions.

"Of course not!" Beastie was indignant. "When have I ever... well there was that time- but no, that's not it. I need some," he paused, wondering how to describe it, "confidential advice." He grinned.

Cyborg scratched his head. "Well, that I can give ya for free. Whether or not it's good." The metal man grinned. "What's buggin' ya Grass Stain?"

BB sat gingerly on an oil stained bench and sighed. "If you knew something that could hurt your friend, but they had a right to know, would you tell them?" The little elf asked in a big long rush, realising he did need this off his chest.

Cy's eyes widened slightly. "Ya mean, something bad. About one of the Titans?"

BB nodded.

Cy whistled. "That's... that's a hard one BB." He thought for a long moment. "I guess it depends how bad it was. On a scale of one to ten?"

"Eight." Beast Boy replied, after a minute of nose twitching deliberation.

Cy whistled again. "That's bad. I guess... you should tell them. I mean, we're your friends,man, and if they really deserve to know." He shrugged

BB nodded and began to walk out of the garage. "Okay. Thanks, Cy."

"Will I know when you've told them."

"Hell ya."

- - - - - -

A deep breath and then the plunge. Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door gingerly. "Raven?"

"What?" Came the sharp monotone, begging to be left alone.

Another sharp intake of breath. "Can I talk to you, Rae? It's important. Really important."

"Can't it wait?"

"No. It can't." It had to be told. It needed to be said. And Raven was the only person who needed to know.

The door swished open, revealing Raven, hidden under her hood. But her eyes, BB could see, were bloodshot.

"Can we talk privately? Please?" Raven could tell the others if she wanted, but that was up to her. BB decided tact was the best approach. He'd seen it in work, but never used it before...

Raven sighed and stepped away from the door, letting BB inside. The sooner he was finished, she figured, sooner he was gone.

"It's about Speedy." Beast Boy sighed, as soon as he was inside. The pressure of the secret was pressing on him, and it needed to be gone.

"What about him?" Raven was sharp, patience gone.

Exhale. "I rang him yesterday and a girl picked up the phone and when I asked who it was she said she was his girlfriend, and he seemed to think she was too, from what I could hear." Deep breath, and then he continued. "And I didn't know whether to tell you or not, because I didn't want you to get hurt, but know is better than not knowing, right?"

The torrent of words stopped, and Raven looked shell-shocked. "H-His girlfriend?"

BB nodded, biting his lip, afraid.

"O-okay." She closed her eyes, tight. "T-thanks for telling me."

The door opened with black energy, and BB slowly left. The door slammed behind him.

This wasn't the way he though it would be. He thought that Raven would be mad. Really mad. Inside, he kind of wanted her mad. She would open a major can of whoop ass on that cheating bastard! But she was... broken. He didn't want this. She was truly hurt.

Beast Boy's internal dilemma raged, as Raven remained shut in her room for several days.

Until the Titans decided she needed a hand.

**Phew. Told ya you'd hate me. Lol, but it needed to happen. He needed to be a dick. But will make it right again! And don't worry. BB and raven's relationship is purely friendly. Honestly. You guys know I hate that stuff! But maybe in the next chapter there might be a little bit of RobRae for those of you that way inclined :wink: REVIEW!  
Peace out,  
Brenna**


	10. Chapter 10 We'll Do It Again

**:sheepish grin: Sorry for the wait y'all! It was my prom and I had the flu etc etc. Anyway, it's here now! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Only Abyss and the plotline. Meghira is raeandrob4eva's. She is kindly lending her out to me. :wink:**

**Chapter 9 – Tomorrow We'll Do It Again**

The mood was somber. Titans Tower was quiet. It wasn't the first time Raven had locked herself in her room and not come out for a few weeks.

But it seemed from the constant shuffling that came from under the door of her dark room that Raven was, what? Pacing? No. Couldn't be. Raven _meditated_. Raven was _calm._ Raven... Raven didn't pace! She was meant to know what she wanted, and how to get it. But now, Raven was confused. What should she do? Stay with a man she loved, even though she knew he had no respect for her? Or leave him and risk losing the only person who would ever love her?

Beast Boy didn't know what to do. This was Raven's problem. It was her choice whether or not to tell the others. But Beast Boy knew, from past experience, that sometimes Raven needed some intervention.

But he was not the man to do it. Oh no siree. Emotions and... estrogen. It wasn't BB's territory. He was a more... leave it to Robin kinda guy. Now there was a man who knew about women. Except Raven... oh... Raven. Right. Well, he knew more than BB. It was a start. But then again, when it came to women, most guys knew more than BB. Poor boy.

The privacy thing would have to wait until BB was sure she wasn't suicidal. Not that she would be. Because the authoress is keeping this a suicide free story. For once.

So BB made one of the most crucial decisions of his life, not that he knew it. He would tell Robin. Robin would help. He would know.

- - - - - -

"Are you serious, B? This is for real?" Robin was incredulous, and who could blame him? He thought he knew Speedy. He seemed like such a good guy.

Beast Boy nodded solemnly. "Why would I lie about something like this, dude? It's Raven."

It was Raven. She was a delicate soul, no matter how tough she wanted to make you believe she was.

Robin nodded in understanding. "Of course. Of course." He muttered as he paced around his room, where BB had come to speak to him. He suddenly looked at BB, a confused expression written across his face. "But why did you tell me, BB? Why don't you try help her?"

BB scratched his head and looked sheepish. "Well, dude, you know... You and Raven..."

Robin was even more confused.

BB sighed and cringed. "Well, you two have always has a-a 'thing', you know, dude?"

"No, I don't know what you mean, Beast boy. And you better explain what you mean quickly."

Robin had become scary leader man in the blink of an eye, and this caused BB to babble. "Well, when Slade's powder made you crazy, and Raven went whoosh! Into your brain, well after then you two were like, close! And weird. You know?"

Robin's eyebrow arched higher. "Fine, BB. I'll talk to her. Since we're 'like, close'." He smirked.

BB was sheepish again. "Well, you know, dude. You have, like, tact."

"Something you so obviously lack, B."

- - - - -

Raven wiped the lingering tear on her cheek as walked to answer the door, pulling up her hood. She wanted no one to know how she was feeling.

"Yes?" Came her unwavering monotone. She opened the door to reveal Robin.

Robin, bless his little iron boots, looked genuinely concerned for her. "Beast Boy told me what happened. Just me." He added quickly, hoping to shelter the green one from too much retaliation.

"Just you, huh?"

"Yeah. And I just wanted to know-"

Raven held up a hand. "Boy Wonder, I'm fine. It's not like I've never had my heart broken before."

That made Robin feel even worse, to remember Malchior. He had run off to stop the dragon, before waiting to see how Raven was. When they all knew what he meant to her. The vulnerability in Raven's eyes made Robin want to hurt Speedy all the more.

"I'm worried, Rae. I mean, I would expect to see Roy's brains dashed against the walls of Titans East by now."

Raven almost smiled at that. "Your reprimanding me for showing constraint?"

Robin smiled slightly. "You know what I mean." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You are allowed to be sad, you know."

"Don't worry about me." Raven sighed, trying desperately to keep her cool. "I'm just dealing with this in my own way."

Robin smiled reassuringly once more. "Anytime you want to talk, Rae..." He trailed off, but Raven nodded, showing she understood.

Robin turned from the door, only second later hearing it close and a small sob echo from it's otherside.

**Drabbly and crappy. I know. I'm just out of inspiration at the moment. Anyway, hope ya liked it! I may play up on the RaeRob thing in coming chapters. Depending on how much support it gets, but of course it is essentially a SpeedyRae story, k? Review!  
Brenna**


	11. Chapter 11 Do You Fall Too

**I made a boo boo with the chapter numbering. Dag nabit. **

**Okay, I need to explain this chapter. When I say SOULMATE I mean someone you feel deeply connected with. Be it a friend, relative, or lover. In this case, it means as a friend. This is not a RobRae story, just slight hintings.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Only Abyss and the plotline. Meghira is raeandrob4eva's. She is kindly lending her out to me. :wink:**

**Chapter 11 – Do You Fall Too?**

The snow had finally begun to thaw, and Meghira could finally move from her shelter spot, huddling under the police station for warmth. If she sat close enough to one of the vents, the warm air from the building could heat her. Taking her away from hypothermia's door.

But now February was melting it's way into March. And here on the west coast, winter was short, quickly giving way to sweltering summer once more.

While the ice and snow had gripped the city, she had had to make do stealing food from the few shops that actually opened. But now that the shops were opening again, she would have to get some money. Make an investment. And quickly.

Walking down the street, Megg spotted her target. A young woman, overloaded with bags and daddy's credit cards. Megg walked nonchalantly, and "accidentally" knocked into her. Bags went spilling.

"Oh my Gods!" Meghira exclaimed. "I'm _so_ sorry! How clumsy of me!"

In the commotion of swearing shoppers and flying goods, Meghira pocketed the wallet that had fallen from the spoilt brats handbag.

She walked off, down the street. Once she was well clear of the pink princess, she pulled out the chick's sparkly piece of shit. Meg couldn't believe her eyes, the ditz had written her pin numbers. On the cards. Jackpot or what?Plus her signature was one of those shitty scribbly things. Piece of cake.

The first thing Meg was gonna buy? A shower. That's what.

- - - - -

Raven slumped against her bedroom door after Robin left, a sob issuing from her mouth, even though she'd tried to swallow it.

His words were heartfelt, but she couldn't face him yet. Or any of the others. It was too painful. But she knew she'd have to do something. There was her pride to look after. What was left, that is. He'd- he'd promised her. He'd told her he loved her. And what was it? All lies?

Tears ran down her face as Raven smashed his picture against the wall.

It was always her suffering. Always her alone.

If Starfire had been cheated on, Robin would have been storming over to the guys place and smashing his face in. But when it was her? Yeah right. Cuz it's a crime to not like Starfire.

Raven tried to relax. No use taking her anger out on Star. She'd done nothing wrong. No. It was Roy she had to get even with. He was to blame. Oh boy was he gonna get it. With or without her friends help.

- - - - -

Ah, but Raven, you'll never see will you? Your friends are always there for you. Did you really think your friends had forgotten you?

Here, we will turn to Robin. Pummeling the non living shit out of a punch bag, as he is known to do when angry. And he's angry, so very angry. This was Raven. His best friend, his soulmate. Yes, that term is usually used when describing romantic relationships. And, although, his and Raven's relationship was hardly platonic, he would never make a move on her. She was his soulmate, and they were like one person, instead of two. Plus, Raven knew waaay too much about him to ever be attracted to him.

That was just a fact.

But, goddammit it killed him to see Raven like this. To feel her like this. That scum bag would get what was coming to him. But maybe not from Robin... but from someone a little less conspicuous...

- - - - -

Meg walked into a club. New, up and coming. The elite came to this club.

And that interesting red head. Meg preferred blonde's herself, but she was willing to compensate. And this red head, Roy, he said his name was, was ample compensation..

**That chapter FUCKING SUCKED! But I'm trying to work up to a good conflict. It's slow coming though. Hey! I'm trying! Maybe if you guys reviewed I'd update quicker XD  
Brenna**


	12. Chapter 12 Tear You Apart

**Omigod, Megg's gonna KILL me with this one. Hahaha, it's all good!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Only Abyss and the plotline. Meghira is raeandrob4eva's. She is kindly lending her out to me. :wink:**

**Chapter 12 – I Wanna Tear You Apart**

"Does it please you, Criminal Horrifera?"

Megg smiled as she stretched her fingers. " Oh yes, Starfire, a girl could get used to this kind of weaponry."

Starfire smiled back nervously. She knew that helping a criminal was wrong, but if Horrifera could do anything, _anything_ to help her, she would take that chance. "The gentleman said that these amplified and concentrated meta-human abilities. That was what you desired, was it not?"

"Oh yes." Megg nodded enthusiastically. "This was exactly what I wanted." Looking up at the alien hovering in front of her, Megg slipped the gloves off her hands. "So. This dream of yours."

Starfire perked up and nodded. Megg sighed and clasped her fingers in front of her. "Is it recurring?" She asked, uncertainly.

"Oh yes, it comes most nights. Then I wake from sleep with a peculiar chill upon me. It is quite strange." She paused for a moment, thinking. "But since I first had the dream, it seems to have changed. It no longer makes me feel fearful."

Megg's eyebrow raised slightly. "So. How does it make you feel?" She could've smacked herself with that comment. She hadn't meant to sound like a damn psychiatrist!

Starfire pondered a moment before replying, "It makes me feel safe. Like someone is watching over me." Smiling uncertainly, she continued. "Do you believe it is some how connected to you and Criminal Abyss?"

Megg's face scrunched tightly and she turned away. "No, not Abyss. He's nothing to do with me anymore."

"I am... sorry, Horrifera." Starfire placed a hand on the ice queen's clenched hand. "It is always painful to lose someone you thought close to you."

Megg looked down at the orange skinned hand. "Call me Megg."

- - - - -

Raven climbed out of her bed, running a hand through her unkempt hair. She stood, straightening her shoulders and back. Enough mopping, she told herself, start acting like a Titan.

Crossing to her closet, Raven grabbed jeans and a t-shirt. She'd decided, as she'd lain in bed staring at the ceiling, that now was the best time to confront Speedy. Grief had made her cold, wrapped a layer of ice around her heart.

Walking from her room, Raven made her way to the garage. "Hey, Cy." She called.

Leaning against the T-Car, Cyborg looked shocked. "You're up Rae!"

A ghost of a smile graced Raven's cold features. "Yeah. I just wanted to tell you, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back in an hour or so."

Concern sparked through Cyborg's human eye. "You okay?"

Raven nodded and left the room abruptly. She had to stay strong, and Cy just seemed to bring unwanted emotion from her.

She teleported swiftly from Titans Tower, arriving in front of Titans East in a nano second. As she strode into the tower, black waves of anger seemed to flow off of her. Almost literally. Turning to the nearest Titan she asked. "Where's Speedy?"

Aqualad looked like a cornered sheep. "Ummm, I don't know..." He trailed off into silence.

Raven looked venomous. "In his room maybe?"

Aqualad nodded, too frightened to say anything. Raven smiled in true demon child fashion and added. "Don't tell him I'm coming up, kay?"

- - - - -

Robin sat at the computer, clicking keys solemnly. He really didn't feel like doing paperwork, not in the mood he was in.

He could feel Raven's mood pulsating down their bond. Anger tore at his mind. Robin hated it. If Raven would've let him, he would've kicked Speedy's ass into next year. But Robin highly suspected she wanted to do the duties herself.

Suddenly, like a gust of wind, a calm descended on Raven. Robin could feel it from here. Then a spark of satisfaction.

Boy, was he glad he wasn't Speedy.

- - - - -

The doors to Speedy's room slid open, and light streamed into the dark room. From the doorway, Raven could see two bodies intertwined on the bed.

She folded her arms sternly, brushing her sadness away like dust. "Wake up, assholes."

Speedy sat bolt upright in bed, the girl's arms falling from his bare chest. "Rae... I-"

Raven held up one hand with a nonchalance we all practice, but never quite achieve. "Don't. Even. Bother."

"What the fu-?" The girl on the bed started to mutter, but Speedy quickly shut her up.

Raven walked boldly over to the bed. "I don't care about your lame explanation. I don't care why you did it. I'm not gonna ask you if I ever meant anything to you etc. etc. The only thing I'm gonna ask is; how the fuck did you think you would get away with it?"

Speedy stood, pulling the bed-clothes up to cover his lower regions. "It was just a mistake, Rae... I-"

A slap of skin on skin echoed through the room. Speedy's hand rubbed his cheek, where a red mark now marred the skin.

Raven laughed hollowly. "A mistake that lasted three weeks? I don't think so. Bye Speedy. I hope you get STDs."

And like that, she was gone. To Speedy, it was like a light had gone out and all he was left with was darkness. Uh, yeah. Too late for that matie.

**I had FUN writing that. I still have to think about where this going, but I might as well have fun doing it.   
Laters,  
Brenna **


	13. Author's Note: Please Read

MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE.  
PLEASE READ.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, RECENT AND EARLIER.

HOWEVER, I MUST TELL YOU THAT I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ANY OF THESE STORIES.

I HAVE MOVED ON TO ORGINAL FICTION AND YOU CAN READ THAT AT MY FICTIONPRESS SITE SillyLittleSongwriter.

AGAIN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT.

MAY YOUR MUSE BE WITH YOU,

BRENNA.


End file.
